militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
32nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)
"Les Terribles" (as World War I division) |motto= "Forward" |battles= Operation Iraqi Freedom |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive Unit Insignia }} The 32nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team ("Red Arrow") is an infantry brigade in the United States Army National Guard. It was formed from the deactivated 32nd Infantry Division in 1967. It is the largest unit in the Wisconsin National Guard.http://www.wisgov.state.wi.us/journal_media_detail.asp?locid=19&prid=3116 History Formed in 1967 from the deactivated 32nd Infantry Division, the Red Arrow Brigade was formed of three battalions of light infantry as well as support and engineer units. The 32nd shoulder patch, a line shot through with a red arrow, originated in the division's tenacity in piercing German lines during World War I that no other army could breach. It then became known as the Red Arrow Division. In April 1971, the Brigade was converted to a mechanized brigade and became the 32nd “Red Arrow” Infantry Brigade (Separate) (Mechanized), Wisconsin National Guard. In January 1986 the 32nd Brigade participated in REFORGER '86. The entire Brigade deployed from Wisconsin, with all of its equipment, to Germany. In October 1996, the 32nd “Red Arrow” Infantry Brigade (Mechanized), Wisconsin National Guard, was assigned to the 34th "Red Bull" Infantry Division (the 34th Div. is headquartered in Minnesota). Due to this reorganization, the 32nd Brigade became a divisional brigade and was no longer a separate brigade. On 1 October 2001, the Brigade was reorganized as the 32nd Infantry Brigade (Separate) (Light), Wisconsin National Guard."'Back to the future' for new, lighter 32nd infantry brigade", National Guard, 2001. The 32nd Brigade is no longer attached to the 34th ID and is again a (Separate) brigade. On 23 January 2003 about 100 soldiers from various 32nd "Red Arrow" Infantry Brigade units reported for active duty for service as Task Force Red Arrow in support of Operation Noble Eagle (ONE). Task Force Red Arrow supplemented security for two years at three of Wisconsin's airbases, the 440th Airlift Wing in Milwaukee, the 128th Air Refueling Wing in Milwaukee, and the 115th Fighter Wing in Madison. The Brigade was reorganized again in September 2007 as the 32nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team, Wisconsin Army National Guard. With this change the 2nd Battalion of the 128th Regiment was reorganized as a Cavalry Reconnaissance, Surveillance, and Target Acquisition unit, known as the 1st Squadron of the 105th Cavalry Regiment. Units 32nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team consists of the following elements: * Headquarters & Headquarters Company, 32nd IBCT * Special Troops Battalionhttp://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=7139 * 2nd Battalion, 127th Infantry Regiment * 1st Battalion, 128th Infantry Regiment * 1st Squadron, 105th Cavalry Regiment (RSTA) * 1st Battalion, 120th Field Artillery Regiment * 132nd Brigade Support Battalion Operation Iraqi Freedom Units deployed to Iraq in 2004–2005 First Battalion, 128th Infantry Regiment *Activated: 10 June 2004 *In Theater: November, 2004 *Return: 25 October 2005 *Location: FOB O'Ryan, FOB Cobra, FOB McKenzie, Patrol Base Olson, and the Kaufman Compound *6 KIA (TF 1–128) includes Attached Units Second Battalion, 127th Infantry Regiment *Activated: June, 2005 *In Theater: August, 2005 *Return: August, 2006 *3 KIA *Location: CSC Navistar Second Battalion, 128th Infantry Regiment *Activated: August, 2005 *In Theater: November, 2005 *Return: November 2006 *Locations: :A Co. Camp Navistar, Al-Abdali, Kuwait. :B Co. Camp Victory Kuwait, then Camp Virginia after its closure. :C Co. Camp Buehring, Udairi Range, Kuwait, Ali Al-Salim airbase L.S.A. :D Co. Camp Virginia, Kuwait. HHC at Camp Buehring, Kuwait. First Battalion, 120th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) *Activated: August, 2005 *In Theater: November, 2005 *Return: November, 2006 *Location: Kuwait Naval Base, Ash Shuayba SPOD, LSA, C Battery: Camp As Sayliyah Qatar, Camp Virginia, LSA (Ali Al Salem), Balad, Baghdad, Hillah, Iraq '''First Battalion, 121st Field Artillery Regiment, 57th Field Artillery Brigade *Activated: April, 2006 *In Theater: July, 2006 *Return: July, 2007 *CSC Navistar, Camp Virginia *2 KIA Units deployed to Iraq in 2009 In September 2008, the entire 32nd Brigade and six other related units received mobilization orders directing their return to Iraq. This is the largest operational deployment of Wisconsin National Guard forces since World War II. They began training and preparing for deployment in February 2009. The Brigade completed three weeks of training at Camp Blanding Joint Training Center in Florida on 30 January 2009, completing its training for deployment to Iraq. In February 2009 the entire BCT, 3,200 Wisconsin Army National Guard soldiers, were activated along with six supporting units outside the brigade. They were given a send-off on 17 February 2009 at the Alliant Energy Center Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Madison, Wisconsin. The soldiers are reporting to Fort Bliss in elements of 400–600 soldiers by 1 March to complete preparations for a one-year deployment. Sgt. Pete Smoczyk and Col. Tommy Makal, two World War II veterans who served in the 32nd Division during World War II, when it was last called up for overseas combat duty, also marched out with the brigade. Spc. Marissa Hendriks, Smoczyk's granddaughter, is deploying to Iraq with the unit. The units activated are: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 32nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team, based out of Camp Williams, at Camp Douglas, Wisconsin. As of September 2009, the HHC is currently serving as the Joint Area Support Group-Central in the International Zone in Baghdad, Iraq and is responsible for administering, securing, and transitioning the International Zone. * 1st Squadron, 105th Cavalry (Reconnaissance, Surveillance, and Target Acquisition) * Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 1st Squadron, 105th Cavalry – Madison * Troop A, 1st Squadron, 105th Cavalry – Fort Atkinson * Troop B, 1st Squadron, 105th Cavalry – Watertown 2nd Battalion, 127th Infantry Regiment * Headquarters and Headquarters Co., 2nd Battalion, 127th Infantry – Appleton :Detachment 1, Headquarters Co., 2nd Battalion, 127th Infantry – Clintonville * Company A, 2nd Battalion, 127th Infantry – Waupun :Detachment 1, Co. A, 2nd Battalion, 127th Infantry – Ripon * Company B, 2nd Battalion, 127th Infantry – Green Bay * Company C, 2nd Battalion, 127th Infantry – Fond du Lac * Company D, 2nd Battalion, 127th Infantry – Marinette 1st Battalion, 128th Infantry * Headquarters and Headquarters Co., 1st Battalion, 128th Infantry – Eau Claire :Detachment 1, Headquarters Co., 1st Battalion, 128th Infantry – Abbotsford * Company A, 1st Battalion, 128th Infantry – Menomonie * Company B, 1st Battalion, 128th Infantry – New Richmond :Detachment 1, Co. B, 1st Battalion, 128th Infantry – Rice Lake * Company C, 1st Battalion, 128th Infantry – Arcadia :Detachment 1, Co. C, 1st Battalion, 128th Infantry – Onalaska * Company D, 1st Battalion, 128th Infantry – River Falls 1st Battalion, 120th Field Artillery * Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Battalion, 120th Field Artillery :Wisconsin Rapids * Battery A, 1st Battalion, 120th Field Artillery – Marshfield * Battery B, 1st Battalion, 120th Field Artillery – Stevens Point 32nd Brigade Special Troops Battalion * Headquarters and Headquarters Co., 32nd Brigade Special Troops Battalion – Wausau :Detachment 1, Headquarters Co., 32nd Brigade Special Troops Battalion – Merrill * Company A (Engineer), 32nd Brigade Special Troops Battalion – Onalaska * Company B (MI), 32nd Brigade Special Troops Battalion – Madison * Company C (Signal), 32nd Brigade Special Troops Battalion – Antigo 132nd Brigade Support Battalion * Headquarters and Headquarters Co., 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Portage * Company A (Distribution), 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Janesville :Detachment 1, Co. A, 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Elkhorn * Company B (Maintenance), 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Mauston * Company C (Medical), 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Milwaukee * Company D (FSC), 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Baraboo :Detachment 1, Co. D, 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Madison * Company E (FSC), 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Waupaca :Detachment 1, Co. E, 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Appleton * Company F (FSC), 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Neillsville :Detachment 1, Co. F, 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Eau Claire * Company G (FSC), 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Mosinee :Detachment 1, Co. G, 132nd Brigade Support Battalion – Wisconsin Rapids The six additional units mobilized to augment the 32nd Brigade Combat Team have a combined authorized strength of about 1,050 soldiers in 10 Wisconsin communities. Units to be mobilized with the 32nd BCT are: * Company B (Spt Maint), 257th Brigade Support Battalion – Kenosha * 108th Forward Support Company – Sussex * 32nd Military Police Company – Milwaukee :Detachment 1, 32nd Military Police Company – Oconomowoc * 829th Engineer Company (Vertical) – Chippewa Falls :Detachment 1, 829th Engineer Company – Richland Center :Detachment 2, 829th Engineer Company – Ashland * 1158th Transportation Company – Beloit :Detachment 1, 1158th Transportation Company – Black River Falls * Battery A, 1st Battalion, 121st Field Artillery – Racine Notes References * * * * * * * See also * 32nd Infantry Division (United States) 032 032 032 Category:Military units and formations established in 1967 032